


Эвфемизмы

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Erotic, Fanart, Humor, Jealousy (kind of? maybe?), M/M, Really stupid humor, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Эвфемизмы — а может, и нет. Кто там разберёт, что творится у Лалли в голове.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Эвфемизмы

**Author's Note:**

> Как мы видим на [268 странице](http://sssscomic.com/comic2.php?page=268), и Эмиль, и Сигрюн предпочли спрятаться под зонтик к Рейниру…  
> (А также привет комчату — и шуткам про символичность зонтиков.)
> 
> Picture text in English:  
> Is Reynir’s umbrella better than mine?

[ ](https://imgur.com/O6ERftf)


End file.
